


Blue Enough To Drown In

by orphan_account



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Misery, Missing, Other, Trapped, button eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Coraline agreed to the buttons.





	Blue Enough To Drown In

"You could stay here forever, if you want to."

"Really?"

"Sure! We'll sing, and play games, and mother will cook your favorite meals."

"There's one tiny thing we'll need to do though."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a surprise."

Said The Other Father.

She sat at the table for what she thought would be a gift.

"For you, our Little Doll."

Said the Beldam as she slid the box towards Coraline. She happily opened it to find buttons, needles, and thread. Her facial expression almost immediately changed.

"Black is tradition. But if you prefer pink, or chartreuse, or vermilion; no, you might make me jealous."

Coraline was terrified and then some. Then she thought about how miserable she'd be if she went back to The Real World. Her parents would ignore and never listen to her. She'd have to wear those dreary uniforms. Have to wait till summer to see the only friends she'd ever had.

It wasn't a tough decision at all. She'd stay in The Other World with the Beldam. Not having to deal with the disappointment reality brought her. She glanced up at the Beldam who was waiting for a response. Her soulless, empty stare engulfing her with a numb feeling of terror.

"Are you ready sweetie?"

Coraline nodded.

"I'm ready."

The Beldam poked the needle into Coraline's eye, tearing a piece off. She repeated this to get both her eyes out their sockets. With every poke and rip, Coraline screamed, cried, and bled. She felt regret for allowing the Beldam to do this to her. But she still felt that it was worth it.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay."

The Beldam said, attempting to calm Coraline down. But her screams only got louder. This frustrated the Beldam, who started to rip out her eyes faster and faster to get it over with. By the time she was done, blood and tissue covered the floor. Coraline was trying to calm herself down.

"Time for the buttons, Sweetie."

She sewed a button into the left socket, then the right. Coraline whined with pain. No longer having the energy to scream. As the Beldam hummed the song Coraline's father would sing. It was a bittersweet reminder that she was trapped here and would never see him again.

_I wonder how they'll react when they come home and I'm not there._

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12890763/1/Blue-Enough-To-Drown-In


End file.
